The prior art fire fighter trainer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,270 issued Aug. 29, 1989 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,124 issued Jan. 8, 1991 which is a continuation-in-part of the aforementioned patent.
The prior art fire fighter trainer includes one or more training compartments having contents including one or more items chosen from a group of simulated burnable items including at least furniture and fixtures and equipment, a smoke generating means having an outlet disposed in the training compartment, a flame generating means having an outlet disposed in the training compartment, and a sensing and control means having a series of multisensor assemblies disposed in the training compartment and connecting to main control panel.
One problem with the prior art trainer is that it is necessary to provide one or more buildings for enclosing the training compartments. Another problem is that it is necessary to custom design each of the required buildings. A further problem is that the ratio of field labor to total field and shop labor is a relatively high ratio.